Gone Too Far
by Hinano Kinsuke
Summary: [Set 10 years after GO] That was the last straw. Kirino knew he couldn't put up with Kariya's prank anymore. [KirinoxKariya Two-shot] [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Double update! A RanMasa two-shot dedicated to my dearest Minamisawa Atsushi (and all RanMasa devoters)!**

* * *

The pinknette spun the doorknob as he heaved a heavy sigh, the other hand loosening the black necktie that hung from his collar; its knot was thin, while its tip end reached his waist, which made it look a little too long than how it should be. It was the third job interview he had attended for the last two months, and yet, the feedbacks he got were always the same.

'The company will give you a call; we'll contact you once arrangement is made', which will eventually come to the same conclusion: _We're not hiring you._

The first company he applied for didn't even ring him once after the interview. That was like violating the procedures, that is, if you ask Kirino. If you're rejecting someone, sure you'll tell them, or do you sit back and drink coffee?

Speaking of which, Kirino needed to calm himself. A cup of coffee would do.

Kariya was slouching on the couch with a monthly subscribed sports magazine in his hand and a bowl of popcorn in another. There was an action movie aired on television, which he then took the remote control and increased its volume. And soon, the sound of ticking bombs, torrents of gunshots and exploding cars filled the air.

Kirino, who was still devastated by the fact that he wasn't yet employed, was sure to blow up. He unplugged the television, cutting the power source to that particular appliance and stood between Kariya and the television with his hands on his hips. Cinderella's stepmother mode: On.

"Kariya!" he chided. "Skipping classes again, are you?"

"Heh," he said, chewing on a bit of popcorn. "Even so, I'll _at least_ get a job after my _first_ interview."

That boiled Kirino's blood to the absolute melting point. Kariya was lazing around in the house while he was out hunting for a job, and now he was making fun of him! Seriously, Kirino was so going to kick him out of his apartment as soon as he finishes college.

"Now, now," he said, closing the magazine. "I feel feverish today, but I see that you're none better. Why don't I make you a cup of coffee while you sit down and cool your pink head off?"

The pinknette took a very deep breath and threw himself on the leather couch. Yes, he needed to cool his head off. "Thanks, Kariya," he said. "I'm sorry—I'm just… Tired of being turned down."

"You seriously need anger management, Kirino," he said as he retreated to the kitchen.

_He was surely getting on my nerve, that Kariya, _the pinknette thought and groaned grumpily. "Less sugar!"

"Aye, madam!"

Minutes later, the boy came. Kirino's anger subsided as he saw a tray with a cup of coffee and a plate of biscuits. _Maybe Kariya isn't all that bad… _

That was what Kirino thought until he took a sip on the coffee.

Instead of the usual bitter taste, the coffee was extremely salty; he could also feel the particles of salt on his tongue. "What the—What the heck did you give me, Kariya?!" said, coughing the salt out.

Kariya burst into a big laughter as Kirino rushed to the kitchen and hogged two glasses of plain water like a pathetically thirsty puppy. "You said less sugar, but you didn't say no salt!" the teal-haired boy said and continued laughing maniacally.

Tears started to fall from Kirino's eyes. "Kariya! You—" he coughed again. "You've gone too far this time!"

With that, the pinknette stormed off upstairs, leaving his resumes and forms on the coffee table and his necktie on the couch. The teal-haired boy stopped laughing and blinked his eyes twice. _Uh-oh, _he thought.

* * *

**Kariya is a pain in a butt, isn't he? Do wait for the next chapter!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Shoujiki Shouji, MizoreShun, Minamisawa Atsushi, Lotus Sword and OblivionWings for the kind reviews!**

* * *

Kariya made the third attempt to knock on the pinknette's room door, muttering apologies as he did, hoping that the door will eventually be pried open for his entrance. "Kirino," he said apologetically, biting his lips as his voice trailed off. "I've never thought you'd take my pranks this seriously."

"And I've never thought you'd go this far with your pranks!" Kirino chided on the other side of the door. "I'm not opening the door, no matter what you do. Go away, Kariya. You can have the Rocky Road ice-cream I kept in the freezer, as long as you _leave me alone._"

Kariya swallowed his saliva down his throat, which felt unusually tight. No matter what he did, Kirino was always treating him like a _child. _"Rocky Road's full of chunks. I don't like it," Kariya said, folding his arms in displeasure.

"Who says you have a choice whether to like the chunks or not?"

"Just open up, Kirino," Kariya insisted. "If you don't want to see my face that bad, then hide somewhere while I get my towel."

Seconds later, he heard noises on the other side of the door as Kirino rummaged through his wardrobe and pulled out the drawers open before standing in the doorway with a big box in his arms. Kariya saw his things sorted neatly in it, towel, clothes, books and also his photo with Kirino, which was framed; which used to sit quietly on Kirino's bedside table.

He frowned as Kirino elbowed him in the ribs, urging him to take the box and leave.

"You're throwing me out," Kariya breathed in disappointment.

Was it a question? A statement? If it was a question, then the answer would be yes, Kirino was throwing him out. If it was a statement, then Kirino would nod his head casually and say, _yes, I'm throwing you out._

"I don't get it," Kariya said. "Is that all what it takes for you to break the relationship _we built for years_? A salty coffee, really?"

"If you're not taking this," the pinknette said coldly and placed the box before Kariya's feet, "then I'll leave it here."

Before the pinknette left, Kariya grabbed his small wrist and slammed him to the wall, with him hovering a few inches above him. "I've changed. I'm not like before, Kirino," he told the older boy. Ten years had passed by, _how time flies, they say, _and Kariya was not the same like how he used to be when he was in junior high.

He had to lift his head up higher to look at Kirino when they talked, but not anymore. He was stronger, bigger and taller now. He could carry his pink-haired senior with one arm, and stay rigid no matter how much force Kirino used to push him away. He might be a hell of a prankster, but he was _no longer_ a _child_.

"It's my fault, Kirino. Forgive me," Kariya whispered, his breath brushing against the older boy's nose. "I don't like being all dull and boring."

_I've been sad for too long that I didn't have good memories to grow up with, _he thought regretfully. Kariya had gone through a lot of things, which was clearly what made him the person he was , however, admitted his mistake. He really had gone way too far with his pranks, when he should've been the shoulder for Kirino to cry on whenever he's in trouble.

"I'm sorry," Kariya said under his breath.

Kirino took a deep breath and wiped the tears that fell from the edge of his eyes. "I'm sorry too, Kariya. I don't like being all dull and boring either… You're right. I do need anger management."

With that, both of them laughed, brushing their noses against each other's. Seeing this as a chance to kiss and make up, Kariya pressed his lips against the pink-haired boy's as he caressed the back of his head. Putting his arms around Kariya's, Kirino pulled the younger boy closer to him, making sure that they would be in full body contact.

"Kariya, Kirino," a familiar voice cut in, and Kirino pushed Kariya off in shock.

"Hi—Hiroto-san!" Kariya said in awe, blushing madly. "How did you get in?"

The redhead let out a soft chuckle before clearing his throat. "I pressed the doorbell, but no one opened the door. I called, yet no one answered… And the door's not locked either. So I came in."

Kirino blinked his eyes in confusion. "Ah—is there anything that I can help you with, Hiroto-san?"

"Yes," Hiroto said, smiling widely. "We would have an appointment for a job interview at two. I've seen the resume you've submitted and I'm interested in taking you into Kira Company."

"Huh?" Kirino said. "But—I haven't submitted anything to Kira Company! No resumes, no forms—no nothing, sir. I haven't had a thought of applying there, too, sir. I didn't think… You would employ me. I think you've got the wrong person."

"I don't think so," Hiroto said and winked at Kariya, and the teal-haired boy smiled in return.

"K—Kariya?!" Kirino exclaimed with his eyes widened, and then hit the boy on his shoulders. "Kariya! I hate you…"

Smiling mischievously, Kariya pulled the older boy into a passionate kiss again.

"Thank you," Kirino whispered, grinning sweetly. "I love you, Kariya."


End file.
